


the magician's cure | hyper light drifter

by setsunaisprout



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunaisprout/pseuds/setsunaisprout
Summary: Those eyes that had lost themself stared into the void.The void stared back.





	the magician's cure | hyper light drifter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I started playing HLD with my friend a few weeks ago and oh boy!! This game is,,, so good. Everything is god tier!! Right now we've completed the north, west, and east, but we haven't found all the secrets. It's been super fun and I'm excited to keep playing the game!!  
Updates will come as I continue the game!

「 the drifter 」

fandom: hyper light drifter - warnings: slight spoilers for the north boss! - word count: 471

* * *

Approaching the looming doorway, a single figure walked among the crumbling halls of a long-abandoned library. Their eyes darted this way and that, glancing over the area that desperately needed some long overdue maintenance. There were dust-caked books that held knowledge long lost to the world, varying in volume. Some were neatly placed on untouched shelves, while others had fallen on rotting shelves that had caved in. Surely whatever had eaten away at them still lived on in this library. And there were books that laid open on the floor, scattered with pages torn out in what seemed to be a fit of anger. But the drifter paid no mind to the books. If they wanted to go on a quest for information, their hands would not be clutching so tightly onto their weapons.

They felt something. A shiver flashed down their spine, and they spun around, sword quickly drawn and eyes searching for the source of something—anything. The drifter had long accustomed themself to fighting and was known as a highly capable warrior. Yet if they looked beneath the tough mask they had been built up, they could notice the slight tremble of their hands. Ripped out pages danced inconsistently behind the drifter, fruitlessly waving to bring the drifter to the hidden memories of those long gone. They didn't notice. Those secrets did not matter to them now.

Moments passed, and the drifter trusted their judgment that there had been nothing. Settling their glowing sword back into its sheath, they continued the climb of the long set of stairs. Hopefully, it would lead them to some kind of answer. Maybe even a cure. They could hear the echoing of their boots as they trudged forward, only starting to notice the chill that bit at their nose. They pulled up their scarf, hoping that the biting cold would fade.

And they faced the door too quickly. Had the climb up really been so short? Or was their occupied mind screwing with their sense of time? Ah, it didn't matter anyway. They would have to face this sooner or later. Pulling out their pistol, they checked that they had the max capacity of bullets in. They did. They unsheathed their sword, returning their pistol to its holster. With a hand grasping the handle of their blade, they stared at the door.

Were they ready for the fight?

They had to be.

Their head turned to their side, beckoning the little companion that had been anything but on their mind. It made a little noise, placing the key in the door. The door unlocked slowly, opening for the drifter. Staring into the room ahead, the drifter entered the throne room.

Those eyes that had only begun to witness the inhumanity stared into the soul of the high priest.

The priest stared back.


End file.
